


A Story to Tell

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mysterious Past, Swearing, Tags TBA, The Council - Freeform, Wither Storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: TFC’s past has been a mystery for a long while. He always changes his stories on who he was and rumors do fly about. But, when  a new member enters the world and brings back old friends, TFC must come out of retirement and investigate who they really are.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew and bees buzzed about as TFC sat in a plains biome, the sun rising slowly towards the middle of the sky. A new season had recently started only about 3 days ago and he wanted to take in some alone time before building his new base: a warehouse of sorts. Although he wasn’t the best at building, Grian and Xisuma both jumped in to help quickly when he mentioned his plans. He told them that he’d entertain the offer. 

A swirling portal of deep blue sparked to life before the hermit and out came a man TFC had come to know very well. “Warrior,” he muttered out, his tone hiding some anger and resentment.

Warrior was impressively tall- almost 8 ft- and wore golden armor that reminded TFC of a Roman warrior., red clothing underneath. Despite the armor, it was easy to tell he was well built with his muscles rippling under his clothes. He had heavily scarred tan skin with dark brown eyes and pitch black hair; his gauntlets had a small, pastel rainbow jewel on the outside hand. He looked to TFC and sneered, a tooth or two missing due to the fights he got into all of the time.

“Ah, TinFoilChef. Nice to see you again,” He stated sarcastically. “I have a mission for you.” This line was delivered more bluntly.

“I’m retired, Warrior,” TFC pointed out with a slightly sharp tone. “Besides, Headmaster has better Informants than me…”

“Yes, but not all of them are as skilled in this type of setting as you are.” That comment made TFC raise an eyebrow. “Yeah, we have an issue. Who we think is a new member here is dangerous. They’ve destroyed worlds. Reduced everything to bedrock. We don’t know why but we think it’s because they enjoy chaos.”

“The new kid? Shylittlestump? He seems like a nice kid, though.” TFC shrugged. He was good at picking up on people and their intentions so, for the new member to be labeled such a danger that the Council had to get involved… It was strange. Shy was quiet and a little odd, but he couldn’t be a world destroyer.

“I am only reporting what Headmaster has said,” Warrior retorted, though not as sharply as he normally would have.

“Headmaster is older than all of us combined. You sure he just hasn’t lost it?” 

“I’m sure. His body and mind have remained the same over the years. He goes off reports of others, if you forgot.” The sharp tone returned, Warrior glaring at TFC for saying such things about his Headmaster.

TFC nodded slowly and stood up. “Alright. I’ll investigate the kid. On one condition.”

Warrior leaned onto one foot and cocked an eyebrow. “Do I already know what it is?”

“Yep. I want my powers back. From when I was Informant.” He held a hand out and Warrior groaned. “It’s the only way I can do this, Warrior.”

“So be it.” Warrior grabbed his hand and let light orange magic flow between them. “TinFoilChef. Until you complete this mission, you will appear as you did when you were Informant. You will have the powers needed. You will give them back at the end of your mission. Do you agree?”

“I do.”

“Then so be it.” The magic turned pure white and engulfed TFC. Despite the sheer brightness coming from it, Warrior never flinched or blinked. Instead, he watched as the magic stripped away many, many, many years of age from TFC and gave him brown hair, a slight beard, and white, glowing eyes. “Your friends will think this is how you looked all along, Herobrine.”

“Please, I’m still TFC no matter what.” With that, TFC flicked a hand and teleported to spawn, where Xisuma was working on making it look nice.

Warrior sighed and pressed on one of his jewels, a hologram of a woman in a large, black hood and a purple blindfold over her eyes appearing. “I hope you are right about him being the right one. I hate him enough as is.”

“Warrior, I would not give up this mission to him if I did not trust him enough to complete it.”

“Informant, why the hell did he leave anyways? Assistants are meant to be with Headmaster until they pass!”

“That’s an unofficial rule; not enforced. He left because of his own reasons.” Informant looked to the side. “Hm? Oh, okay. Thank you for informing me.” She turned back to Warrior. “Get him again. We are sending an apprentice in. She will shadow TFC and pose as a new member.”

“Who the fuck needs an apprentice on this mission?!” The portal swirled and a young woman with dark hair, tan skin, and cat ears walked out. “And who the fuck is this?!”

The woman narrowed her blue-gray eyes and hissed. She adjusted her Native American based outfit before speaking. “I’m Aster and I’m training to be an Informant! Now, where is my mentor?” The excitement in her voice was clear, no matter how she tried to hide it behind faux anger.

“Temporary mentor,” Warrior pointed out. “He isn’t even supposed to be working but...Go find a man named TFC. Tell him- and only him- that Warrior sent you to shadow him.” Warrior walked back to the portal, closing his hologram device. “Don’t fuck this up.” He went through, leaving Aster to her own devices. 

Aster twitched her ears and yelled to the sky. “LOOK OUT, WORLD! ASTER IS HERE TO KICK SOME ASS!” With that, she adjusted her outfit and took off towards spawn on all fours. That’d be the best bet to find the old man! And if she didn’t? Well, she’d run all over the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster makes a new friend and has to remind herself that she's on a mission; while TFC reminds himself of the same thing, he realizes that Shy might be aware of his work...

Aster was lost. She was stubborn like her mother and did not want to admit it. But she was also like her father, meaning she was as dull as a brick and got lost easily. She stood in a mesa biome and tried her best to study the map in her hands, twisting and turning it about in some vain effort to comprehend the mess before her. “Why the hell is half of this gray?!” She screamed out, unaware of the large amounts of sandstone that had already been exposed thanks to Cub’s mining to complete his massive base composing of mostly red and orange terracotta.

A voice called from on one of the remaining terracotta mounds and she turned to see who she recognized as Cub. Informant had warned of him, saying that he and Scar were friends of trickery and conning. “Little lost?” He called out, hopping down and gliding to her with his elytra. “I was just getting some terracotta and acacia for my base. A savannah biome is nearby.”

“I’m not lost! I’m… selecting to not know where the fuck I am…” _Yeah, she sucked at lying. _Cub raised an eyebrow, making her admit defeat. “Fine! I am lost! I was looking for TFC because… Well, we promised to build a base close to each other! I was going to help him!” Okay, maybe she could lie a little.

“I can take you back to spawn, if you want!” Cub offered, a kind smile on his face.

“Uh… sure!” Aster smiled back, her cat tail waving happily and making fur fluff out everywhere. “Oh, dammit. Dad always hated how I got fur on everything.”

Cub led her through a nether portal and began the path back towards spawn; it was already mostly walled off so ghasts couldn’t fireball them from afar. “You mentioned your dad. You look pretty young to me so… why aren’t you with him?”

“Oh, uh. I’m 17 but Mom and Dad said as long as I was accompanied by TFC, I’d be fine. He’s… a family friend.” _Why the fuck are you lying if you’re so bad at it? _Aster cleared her throat, knowing full well that Cub slowing his pace meant that he saw right past her fibs.

“You ran away, didn’t you?”

_That was the best damned wrong assumption Aster had ever heard. _She was on a mission and her parents had agreed to let her go as long as she had protection; she did have that, but it was in the form of a small jewel she could use when needed. TFC was only meant to teach her some basic stuff. “Yes. I didn’t have the best life before so… I left.”

“Sorry to hear that. You’re always welcome here and you can leave when you need to. But just know that this is your home just as much as it is ours. We’ll always have a spot open for you.” He smiled and walked through the spawn portal.

Aster, being a teenager, already knew she had a crush. She was smart enough to be able to tell a crush from love and what might be an unhealthy relationship, but she was still driven by emotions like any other 17 year old and found herself questioning what the hell she was doing thinking some guy who showed her some kindness would be her future husband.

“Informants don’t have emotions when it comes to missions…” She reminded herself, entering through the portal.

* * *

“Informants don’t have emotions when it comes to missions…” TFC found himself repeating that line over and over as he walked beside Grian. The smallest hermit had insisted on giving him some tips and tricks for building. Grian was a nice guy but he had gotten close with Shy over the past week the server had been in Season 7 and TFC knew he couldn’t let a genuine friendship form.

Wouldn’t be too hard to brush Grian off later. After all, too much interaction with others made TFC… well, stressed. Grian was a very high energy man as well. It tired the old hermit out, no matter how young his body was for this mission.

“So, I’ve noticed you and Shy talking quite a bit,” TFC stated, interrupting Grian going on an excited rant about A-frames or something. “Ya know how the rumor mill flies.”

Grian seemed confused for a second before his face became slightly flushed. “Okay! You’re trustworthy! If you hear any rumors, please tell them that I’m not into anybody. Never have been. Never will.” He smiled and hummed softly.

TFC found him adorable childish in his mannerisms. If he wasn’t trying to pry information from Grian, they’d surely be friends. “Okay, okay. Noted. But I don’t know the kid well. I want to talk to him more. But I don’t know where to start.”

Grian perked up and stopped. “Oh, I can help! For starters, he’s really smart! Said he can create a lot of different things like something called the Wither Storm and be able to control it! I asked him about it and he said it’s a powerful form of the Wither Boss that’s at least ten times as hard to beat! I asked him if he could teach me more but he just laughed and shrugged me off.”

TFC felt his stomach drop. He had heard of the destruction a Wither Storm could do and, if their new member could really control one, they were already doomed. Grian kept talking, snapping TFC back to attention. “He knows a lot of magic too! He tried showing me a spell but… I guess I was tired or something because everything went dark for a few moments. But, he had caught me and taken me home!”

_‘A hypnotism spell. Most basic of ones, but this one seems to be the one to alter the memories of the victim to include the caster. Makes it seem like they’ve always been friends.’ _TFC wanted to almost vomit. Shy was manipulating innocent people and the only reason why he would be doing so is because he was aware that he was being watched. What was he planning on doing with TFC’s servermates thinking he’s always right? He shuddered and quickly excused himself, running back to his base in progress.

TFC sat down in a corner and took out a cylinder shaped device, two diamonds on the end. It was metallic and, while rusted, its many buttons still worked. He pressed one and a hologram of Informant came up. “This is worse than we thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There was a reason for Aster developing a teenage crush. Yes, it was to advance into the next part. It won't go anywhere because... well... She's 17 and Cub is how old????


End file.
